Walking Sideways
by xX-WaterLilly-Xx
Summary: Gaara decided that walking out in front of ongoing traffic would be better then living his life. So he did. Naruto was walking home from work, and saw it happen. Now he just cant leave the redhead alone. Can Naruto make Gaara rethink his choice?
1. Balance and Harmony

No clue what the hell I'm doing. Inspiration for this came from my brother…He's ten, he was hit by a car Thursday, June 11, 09. He is being transferred to a Rehab center Monday. I just needed to write something to blow off steam, this came. I think I might actually be able to write more then one chapter of this…but just in case I am going to write a couple of chapters before I start posting. -.-'' I have no faith in myself. This is also me playing around with POV. That's why its kinda weird

* * *

Balance.

-

-

-

Gaara sat there. Looking at the cars, they were going by so fast, one after another. A steady stream. Nothing like how his life was right now. Maybe he should join the flow? It looked so much easier, after all. The cars were going by and repeating. There was balance. Balance. Gaara sometimes felt like 'balance' was a made up word. That it was created to throw you off, to make you think that there is such a thing as harmony, of peace, of LOVE.

Damn love, fuck it to hell. There is absolutely no need for it. The cars were blending together now. One into one into the next. All of it one, as it should be. Balance. Harmony.

Gaara moved slowly. One foot, then another. The ground changing from grass to concrete as he went, slowly, in a daze. He took a couple more steps. Slow steps. Small steps. Yes, this is good--Gaara turned to look at the car heading straight at him—Yes, he would be part of the balance now. He wouldn't be in the way. Nobody would have to worry anymore. He was going to be just fine. Just fine.

With the Harmony and balance of the cars. Yes, this was good. Gaara relaxed…Just as the car crashed into his body, sending him flying through the air and crashing to the ground as gravity took charge.

-

-

-

Naruto Uzumaki was crossing the bridge on the way home from his 2nd job. Tonight had been rough, two employees out, and two more slaking off caused for more work the he was getting paid for. That's why Naruto was so late tonight. It was close the 2AM now, his shift was supposed to end at 12:30, but, well, he needed the overtime.

Naruto stopped for a moment, rearranging his bag so that the strap wasn't digging uncomfortably into the skin. And he saw it. A flash of red shining off of the headlights. Naruto quickly looked up. What the hell was in the road that could be that shade of red? A deep red, full of vibrance, of life in a place where there was only black dark night.

And of course, as luck will have it. Naruto Uzumaki looked up just in time to see a car hit the source of the red. A boy, at least 16, maybe older. Naruto couldn't tell at this distance. His hair, his hair is that color. That magical majestic color. And he had just been hit by a car.

It took Naruto's brain a few seconds to process the fact that a boy had been hit a car to be able to pull his cell phone out and call 911. But his brain did react, and he was calling 911 while the red-head boys body hit the ground. Naruto quickly explained where he was, why he was calling, and was told to stay at the scene and make sure nobody moves the young man.

While he was talking on the phone, Naruto was also making his way (in a very fast manner) to the street. Luckily the traffic flow had stopped, so the red-head was as safe as was possible when you are lying in the middle of the road.

Naruto didn't know why he felt like he should be the one who went to check on the boy, but no one else was moving, so he pushed his way through the small crowd of people who had gotten out of their cars and went on his knees beside the boy.

Checking is pulse; Naruto was relived to find that his heart was still beating. It took the ME and the police about 4 to 5 minuets to get to the scene, and during that time, Naruto did all that he could for the boy…Not that he knew anything to do. There wasn't much blood, so that was a plus, right? The only thing that looked really bad was his right leg, which was lying in a wired angle, and maybe his right arm as well.

There were bruises everywhere of course, but that was expected. After all, the boy had been hit by a car. That made Naruto think (yes, he does think once in a while) about how in the world the boy had been hit by a car??! It was a busy street sure, but why was the boy anywhere near this part of the street. There wasn't a crossing point(besides the bridge) anywhere near here. The only building around here was an apartment complex…A very old and worn down apartment complex. So why was a boy no older then 18 running out into the middle of the road?

"Sir, are you in a family member or friend of this young man?" One of the MEs asked Naruto. Looking at him curiously.

Naruto stared back and to his surprise answered positively, though he had no idea why. He was asked if he wanted to ride to the hospital, and again, to his surprise he said yes. Why did he keep agreeing to everything tonight? What exactly has been possessing him to _care_ for this boy?

Naruto decided that he would question it later, and went into the ambulance to ride to the hospital. He really didn't have time for this though, he needed sleep. His job started at 4:00, he needed to get to the house…if you can call it that. Not that anyone would care, and if they did it would be because they were drunk and angry and looking for someone to bash on but finding no one. Although most of the time he wasn't that lucky.

-

-

-

"Hello sir. Will you please wait out here until we have news on the patient. Ah, and if you don't mind me asking, what is the patients name?"

Naruto stared at the nurse. They took the boy into the ER and he was left with a nurse. And this question…He had no clue how to answer it. So he told the truth…well, some of the truth.

"I don't really know him, but I was the only one there that seemed to care about what was happening. Really I have no clue why I said I knew him, I have been wondering that myself. He just…It seemed…He needs…I…don't know…Never mind, I'll leave, I shouldn't be here."

Naruto was turning to go, but the nurse caught his arm and smiled.

"If you feel like you should be here, stay. When any kid walks in front of ongoing traffic, its not a sign of good mental status...in fact, quite the opposite…as you can probably imagine. I'm going to guess that this kid is going to need someone, anyone. Even if it is someone who he hardly knows. So if you feel like it is right to be here, then stay."

The nurse smiled, "My names Shizune by the way. If you need anything, just go to the front desk and ask for me. In the mean time, wait in this room right here. The doctor will come and bring you news on the young man."

The nurse, Shizune, smiled bigger. Showing him to a waiting room with only one other person; a distressed looking middle aged man. Naruto looked back at the door but it was already closing, he turned to the man and sat two seats away.

Naruto looked at his wrist, it was 10 till 3. HE sunk down into his rock solid chair and tried to get comfy…It wasn't working. He decided that he was going to have to take work of tomorrow, which was bad, he needed the money…but he needed to stay healthy as well. He knew about working himself to the bone, to passing out and dizzy spells. He had promised himself last time that that was never going to happen again. And he would be damned if he didn't.

Naruto was the type of person to never go back on a promise. He has had plenty of people lie to him; he wasn't going to do that to other people (or himself, especially himself.). That was his golden rule.

-

-

-

It was about 30 minuets before a doctor came and called his name. Naruto went to the door.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" The doctor had a soft voice. But it was a voice of power. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, well. I am Dr. Tsunade; I am the one who will be working on the young man that was hit by a car. From what we can tell at the moment, there is no brain trauma. He has a broken leg, and his right arm will be very sore, but he should be fine."

She looked at him for a moment. Looking as though she was deciding if she should say something or not.

"Mr. Uzumaki…The boy, he is very lucky. He could be dead, and to only get away with this much damage. It is almost something akin to a miracle. He…It is very possible that he walked out in front of those cars on purpose. If that is so, he probably had some problems that will need to be dealt with ASAP. I hope that you will be willing to help him." Tsunade paused to catch her breath, "He should be waking up soon. Someone will get you when he does. He really is very lucky."

At that she left. Naruto sunk back into his chair. Why was he here again? He still had no idea.

-

-

-

Naruto had just fallen asleep on his stone cold rock solid chair when he heard his name being called.

He mumbles a 'Whaa…..????' under his breath before realizing that this was not his apartment. Or his bed. Which made him sit up…more.

"Mr. Uzumaki? Your friend is awake now." The nurse smiled at him before leading the way to his 'friends' room.

The nurse stopped outside of the room….7c16, and said

"Here we are. I'm his nurse, so I will be back in a little while to give him some pain meds. Don't over do anything; he is very sore and very tired."

Naruto nodded and the nurse left. He must have spent about five minuets standing outside the door until he finally opened it. And then he stared, as in a oh-my-god-this-guy-is-more-pretty-then-a-girl kind of stare. And it was true. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but it was true. He had delicate petite features, the kind that most girls dream about. And his hair was such an unusual shade. Red was already rare, especially in Japan…but this, was absolutely astounding. Even in the low lighting of the room colors bounced everywhere. Who knew that there were so many shades of red? This boy was absolutely beautiful. And Naruto was absolutely afraid.

"Hi…I'm Naruto…I-um…Well, I was the one who road with you in the ambulance. Though I'm not entirely sure why." Naruto laughed nervously. The boy stared at him. God! His eyes! He just noticed them. A vibrant shade of green…But they looked empty, and well. There was nothing in them, no life. Naruto looked down, even more shy.

"Gaara" The voice was rough, but you could here the music in it. Was the not at least one physical flaw on this boy? Kami he looked like a god!

Naruto looked up. He didn't know what to say, after all, he didn't know this boy, Gaara, and Gaara didn't know him.

"Why?" Gaara stopped. It looked like it was hard for him to talk, "Why…do you…care?"

And that question Naruto had no answer for. Because he didn't know. He didn't know at all.

* * *

M'kay. i guess that turned out okay. Tell me what you think please. I will try to update soon ^_^

`~.:Kiwi:.~`


	2. I hate hospitals

Disclaimer--I do not own Naruto. That is the unfortunate truth.

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto had to leave Gaara, it was 15 till 4 and he needed to get to work, even if he wouldn't be much good falling over himself for lack of sleep. It took him a minute to say goodbye to Gaara (the question of 'why?' still left unanswered) with a promise to visit tomorrow. It was better than being home at least, with Kyuubi home from his business trip, the relative quiet that Naruto had had for the last couple of days was defiantly broken.

-

-

-

Gaara stared at the back of the young man that had just left his room. Why did this guy care? Gaara wasn't used to people caring, he was used to people pretending to care, and then trashing whatever trust he might have had in them with one stupid thing or another. That's how it always was, how it's always been, even when his own family is involved.

Gaara's mother died giving birth to him and his father blamed him, he grew up with no one. His two older siblings where to scared of his father to be nice to him, which was reasonable. After the death of his wife, the man became cold and harsh to everyone and everything save for the bottle he kept in his hand whenever he was home.

Gaara got used to it quickly, the lack of love. The only person he count of loving him was his uncle, but that same uncle had killed himself when Gaara was five, so his teddy bear sufficed. Gaara ended up becoming just as cold as his father, if not colder. He let no one see him, his emotions, his weaknesses. For as soon as a person found out one of his few weaknesses, then they were used against him. In the worst possible way. The things that he loved, his bear, the picture of his mother that he kept beside his bed, the blanket that had once been his sisters (one of the few kindnesses from her). All of them were taken away, or used as a threat.

His father loved threatening him. Telling him about how if he didn't do this or that then this or that would be gone when he woke up the next day. His father was also not above hitting his youngest son, especially when he was under the influence of alcohol. Which was quite often.

The nurse interrupted his thinking. "Hello sir. How are we feeling, does your arm or leg hurt? I have your pain medication here, you can take it now or later, but I would recommend you taking it fairly soon."

Gaara stared at her and she looked back uncomfortably. "Well, that's it. If you need anything you can always just press that button right there on the bed," she pointed to the nurse call button, "and I'll come and help you." She smiled one last time before leaving.

God, hospitals were horrid. The sterile smell and the reminders of sickness and death everywhere. When his brother first got sick he was put in PICU (Pediatric Intensive Care Unit), Gaara had never been in a more depressing place before in his life. All the families with sad, no hope faces just made him feel at the more hopeless. Later that week his brother died, the doctors had no clue what happened till it was to late. A very small and very inconveniently place tumor in his brain was pushing his brain around, but the doctors were not thinking neurological. They believed that the problem was somewhere else; the initial CAT scan had shown nothing unusual.

The hospital was where they had let his mother die. The doctors where to concerned with his premature body and making sure that he was okay to check on his mother, and again, it was to late. She crashed. His sister was the only one who cared, but a few years ago she had started to turn to drugs to make her screwed up life better. She was probably at one of her 'friends' houses high off her ass right now, actually.

Gaara's father had gone into a downward spiral after that day, and abused mostly him, but at times his sister or brother. When Gaara's brother died, all the more beatings for him. Gaara sighed and decided to take the medicine, if for no other reason then to make the bloody nurse happy.

He downed the retched tasting stuff and wished that that blond haired guy would hurry up and come back, at least then he wouldn't be all alone…Gaara stopped his train of thought because there was no way in hell that he just thought about actually wanting somebody in his company. It was way to uncharacteristic, Even for his drugged up state.

-

-

-

Naruto finished his early shift and made his way to his 'home' to get some rest. Thankfully his 'guardian' would be at work right now, though the only thing he needed guarding from was his guardian, however ironic that may be.

Naruto passed the bridge where he had witnessed the accident and made his way across to the dirty old apartments on the other side. For all the work that his guardian did he sure as hell didn't put a lot into where he lived, but then again, none of his business partners where ever invited to their house anyway, so there really was no point. Naruto was the one who was paying for the apartment, and his food. Kyuubi ate with his 'business partners'.

Naruto walked up the steeps and inserted his key into the door. As soon as he made it to his bed he collapsed, exhausted.

-

-

-

A couple hours later, Naruto found himself in front of Gaara's hospital room door. Again debating on weather or not to enter. After a few more minuets of wondering, Naruto sighed and entered, forgetting to knock, of course. Which resulted in a angry nurse and an amused red-head. Oh, the joy.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, boy? One day you'll find yourself giving someone a heart attack, I'd like to see you laughing then!!!" The angry nurse yelled at the giggling blond.

It had been a while since Naruto was in a hospital; he had forgotten how fun it was to annoy the staff. Especial the over reactive ones like, well, the one standing in front of him. Naruto looked at the red-headed boy and actually caught a glimpse of a smile, though it was probably his imagination. In the short time he had known this boy, Naruto deducted that he did not smile often…Or show much emotion at all actually.

The nurse left, having successfully finished whatever task it was she had been doing, and Naruto was suddenly at a loss of what to say to the boy, so he just took a seat in the oh so comfy chair and waited for the boy to initiate the conversation. Which he actually did after about five minuets of a somewhat-comfortable-with-a-undertone-of-uncomfortable silence.

"You never answered my question. Why do you care?"

Naruto looked in surprise at the boy, the lightly smiled. "When I know, I'll tell ya. 'Till then, just believe me when I say I've no idea."

The boy looked at him then smirked.

"Fine."

And with that, a slight friendship was made. One boy broken to the point of giving up his life, abused by his drunk father and too many problems to name. And the other pretty much fending for himself in a world where nobody needed him.

Why is it that the broken people always have to fix each other?

-

-

-

AN—Yes, I do know that it is short, barely over a thousand words. Sorry, I just felt like that was a good spot to end it. Sorry it took so long to update as well. I had two different camps that I needed to attend, and my brother came home from the hospital, and his birthday it tomorrow (as is his twins, and my triplet cousins with the same birthday), and he starts therapy the day after that. Now, you would think that him going through this would not effect me, but the fact that he has to be under 24 hour surveillance has something to do with it. And while I may not be the oldest sibling he has, I am the most mature…When I'm not goofing off at least. I think I am going to stop typing now because I will end up ranting if I don't. -.-''

Any mistakes you see I will try and figure out how to fix, and if I contradict myself anywhere in this story, please tell me. I hate it when people do that and I try my best not to. I would love any kind of criticism. Thanks.

`~.:Kiwi:.~`


	3. Out of the hospital

Disclaimer: I do not in any way get any profit from the writing of this fanficton. I'm not a good enough writer for that (yet)

Warnings: Not much for this Chapter, slight cursing, eventualy yaoi(NarutoGaara)

Okay, so. This is not betaed, if you are interested in betaing this story, please MESSAGE me. I am sorry for all mistakes.

**Important AN at bottom.**

Reviews: Thanks everyone that reaviewed ^_^ I love you all and I'm so sorry for the wait on this capter . Oh, and Rascle...His past is confusing me as well. I hope this clears a little up, but both of there past will only be hintted at until they are fully chapter also ansswers how old they are.

* * *

Naruto left with promises to return when he could, and he made his way home. Unfourtantly, Kyubii would most likely still be there. Unless he was at a hotel, or at one of his 'partners' house. Naruto crossed the bridge and made his way into his shabby apartment, not bothering to call out that he was home. If anyone was there, he didn't want them to know that he was here.

Unfourtantly, luck was not with him today, and his guardian walked into Naruto's room with a bottle of beer in his hands. His red eyes were bloodshot and his handsome face was set in a scowl that promised consequences.

"Boy, I though' I told you before I left. There shoulda been no mess what so ever in dis house when I return! And you were ta keep all da bills paid and sent on time. But here I have a letter sayin' that I need ta pay fer da electricity, tha they never got their payment. So why is tha?? Huh boy?"

The man's drunken slur sounded hilarious (considering that, as a businessman, Kyubii usually had a very refined was of speaking), but Naruto knew that it wasn't a good thing. Kyuubi only got this drunk when business wasn't going well. So something must have happened at work; that was never good for Naruto. And that electricity had been paid for already. Naruto had gotten that message last week and had paid it with his own money (like always.)

Naruto tried to explain this to his drunken guardian, but to no avail. After all, since when did drunken people actually listen to reason?

"You shou be punished fer this, boy. But since I'm feeling generous tonight, you will only go without dinner. Really. I have been taken care a ya fer six years now. You should be way more grateful, brat!"

Kyuubi continued his verbal abuse, but he did nothing physical…Which just put Naruto on edge. Kyuubi had never seriously injured him, but the man never missed an opportunity to smack him around abit. A punch to the stomach, a kick in the ribs.

When he was taken from the orphanage when he was 11, he had thought it was great. That was until his guardian put him to work, doing his paperwork, cooking, and cleaning the house (In an actually maids outfit until he was 14, for Kyuubi's pleasure, of course.)

Then when he was old enough to have a job he had to be the one paying for the apartment, paying for their food, paying for everything else. Never mind that Kyuubi was the one with a very high paying job. Never mind that Kyuubi took all of HIS money.

Naruto was meant to be this man's personal assistant and house keeper. He knew that he only had one more year until he was home free, one more year until he was 18, until he would be able to go anywhere he wanted. Far away from this man.

Naruto's thoughts were inteupted by a bang on the door. Kyuubi also stopped his rant halfway through a sentence. Kyuubi looked at him for a moment, then gestured to the door and sneered.

"Well, what are you waiting for, a fukin invitation. Go get the damned door!"

Naruto got off of his bed and made his way towards the door of the apartment. Unfourtantly, he wasn't exactly prepared to see someone who should be in the hospital at his door. And he knew he was in even more trouble because 1. Kyuubi would never let his friend stay here. 2. This boy was supposed to be in the hospital. And 3. The boy didn't have any clothes, or even a bag. Well, fuck. That's just dandy.

-

-

-

Gaara watched as the blond boy left. He didn't know why, but he was looking forward to the boys return. Gaara wasn't used to having people to talk to, he wasn't used to feeling safe anywhere. So why did he feel safe around the strange smiling blond haired man?

Questions for another time, he decided as a nurse came in.

"Sweetie. I'm just going to check your vitals here." She tried to put a blue wrap on his arm but he jerked away.

"When can I leave?" Gaara questioned the nurse with a look of pure hatred on his face.

Stupid hospitals, stupid cheerful nurses. Why can't they just leave him alone and let him go home. Even if he wasn't welcome at home, it didn't mean that they had thrown him out just yet.

"Well. Darling, I really don't know. We tried to reach your family, but the man who answered said that he didn't have a son anymore and to never call there again. So, would you happen to have another number? I'm sure we just had the wrong number." The nurse smiled and tried to reassure her less then cheery patient. Why did she always get the hard ones? She knew she should have worked in the maternity ward!

"No, that was my father. Do you have the number of the blond boy that comes to see me? He said that he would give a nurse named Shizune his info if I needed to reach him." His face showed no emotion, but on the inside he was hoping that Naruto (he remembered his name) had done as he said he would.

Gaara wanted out of this place, and he wanted out now.

The nurse looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "I will ask Shizune if she has his contact information." Her fake smile was faltered before going firmly back into place. "I'm sure that you father just had a misunderstanding though, son."

Gaara sighed. Did these people ever learn? He must say, he was quiet relieved when the nurse left on the promise that she would get to take his vitals if she went and got Shizune.

The nurse returned moments later with a piece of paper with a scrawled address on it.

"Shizune said that the boy mentioned that 'It was safer to only have the address, as his guardian would not take kindly to somebody asking for him on the phone'" She put her fingers up in air quotes as she relayed to him what the bond boy had said.

"So he only left an address. This is the apartment complex that you were near where you got hit, if I'm not mistaken. Now, about those vitals…"

Gaara let the women do whatever she wanted and asked her if he could leave. He knew that typically a family member or guardian would have to sign him out, but the nurse seemed to want to get rid of him so she let him sign himself out and got him a weal chair, saying that he would have an appointment with the doctor to talk about his therapy options.

He nodded and wheeled himself out of the hospital. Stopping to ask about Shizune and getting her to get him a pair of crunches to use instead of having to use the insufferable wheelchair.

She had looked at him and agreed on the fact that she knew he would dump the wheelchair no matter what 'from the look in his eyes', she had said. And she was right.

So now he was on a bus riding to the nearest drop off to the apartments. When he had walked in front of the car he had just wounded there, but this time he actually looked at his surroundings. They were quiet shabby to tell the truth, but there were woods around the building, and even this far out of the city that was quiet a rare thing.

Gaara shrugged and made his way across the people bridge to the parking lot of the crappy apartments. He looked down at the piece of paper.

'_Krakura Living Space, Apartment 214. Tokyo, Japan.'_

Okay, so the second floor. Gaara didn't know why, but when he got to the door (there was an elevator, thankfully) he froze. Would the guy even let him in? After all, why should he? The only reason that he cared was because he saw Gaara as a pity case (his final decision in the question about why the blond cared). So why would he let him LIVE with him, much less even want to see him outside of the hospital.

Gaara shrugged. What did it matter if he was refused? He could surely find somewhere to stay on his own, right?

Ignoring the slight emotion that told him that yes, he would care if Naruto rejected him, Gaara knocked on the door. Softly the first time, then louder when no one answered. He hear muffled yelling through the door, and then the footsteps of a body coming towards the door.

Gaara watched the door open and Naruto's face going pale. For a moment he wondered why, then he saw the form a handsome yet very drunk man coming up beside his friend…wait, what? Friend? Yeah, defiantly a mistake. Gaara didn't have friends, but he could think of that later, like when he didn't have a very angry drunk man in front of him.

The man pulled Naruto away from the door and sneered.

"Well, who are you? And what da hell are you doin a' mi door?!?" The man questioned.

Gaara looked towards Naruto for a moment, lost, and Naruto took over.

"He is just a salesman. Why don't you go lie down and sleep while I deal with him. You have a business meeting tomorrow morning don't you? Well then maybe I should go ahead and go to sleep for the night, humm? I will have a great breakfast for you tomorrow. All of your favorites. I'll have food ready and everything. Okay, Kyuubi?"

Naruto tried to sound as normal as he could, but he could see the suspicion in his Guardians eye's still. "I promise, I will get the salesmen taken care of."

Luckily Kyuubi was past the state of actually caring and just nodded. Naruto sighed as soon as he left, with the expected threat if he didn't do as he promised, and turned towards Gaara. He looked at him for a moment before sighing again. Naruto stepped out of his apartment and closed the door softly.

"So…I guess you need a place to stay." It was defiantly more of a statement then a question. The next thing he said though was a question. "How did you get out of the hospital so quick?"

Gaara shrugged and smirked, not his usual you-are-dead smirk, but an I-am-amused smirk.

"What can I say, the nurse didn't like me." Naruto laughed and hugged him, noticing the red head stiffen he quickly let go and apologized. Rubbing one hand behind his head.

"So, why didn't you head home?"

Gaara, still recovering from the shock of someone (besides his sister) touching him in a non-violent, non-medical way, barley registered the question. But when he did, his face darkened. Going back to his usual scowl.

"He told the nurse that I wasn't welcome at his house anymore. That isn't really surprising, but still. I would like to at least get my things. Though I'm sure he has had a bonfire and had a party with them. These clothes came from the hospitals Clothes Closet."

He made a face, obviously not liking the ratty blue polo shirt and khaki shorts.

Naruto laughed again. "Well, as you can see, I don't think that you can stay here. But maybe I can get a friend of mine to let us stay with him for a while? And I'm sure we can go get your clothes sometimes soon."

Gaara looked at Naruto with a thoughtful expression. Why was this guy who was only talking to him because he was a pity case offering something like this? And…hold on 'us'?

"Wait, what do you mean by 'Us'. You have a home here, don't you?"

Naruto looked at the door and shuck his head. "This isn't a home, Gaara. This is a place where I eat and sleep. A home is where the people you love are, and I do not love Kyuubi, and he does not love me…"

Naruto sighed. "My friends, on the other hand. ARE my family, they are the people that I love, and all of them have said at one point that I can come live with them. I'm sure that most of them wouldn't mind me bringing along another friend."

Naruto smiled at him, and for the first time, Gaara actually considered that there may be a person that cares about what happens to him in this world.

Gaara smiled, his first smile since his brother died, and nodded. He liked this feeling, whatever this feeling was. Feeling safe, and loved…or at least not hated. He liked feeling like he belonged.

And that's what Naruto did. He made him feel like he belonged.

* * *

AN- right, so…I had a very hard time getting motivated to write this. I'm not sure why, but don't expect this long of a time period between updates again. I'm really sorry *bows down and apologizes.* But the good news is that my newly born niece inspired me ^_^ She is so adorable!

Right. So, I have a little inspiration to get you to review!

*game show voice* we are going to play. GUESS*pause*MY*pause*AGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The person who gets the closest to my age or my age exactly gets to decide what friend Naruto & Gaara get to stay with!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!

These…are your choices. *|insert| dun dun dun*

Uchiha (Itachi)

Uchiha (Sasuke)

Hyuuga (Neji)

Kakashi

Kiba

Shikamaru

Whoever else you can think of that you would like ^_^ (yeah, that destroys the meaning of giving you choices but whatever -.-'')

So leave your review with what you think my age is and your choice ^_^ I will figure it out if there are multiple winners. If there are no winners I decide.

One Hint – I am younger then 20 ^_^ that means I'm in my teens ^_^

Oh, and if any of you all read Harry Potter Fanfic then please go and vote in the poll on my page. It is about what HP story I should write first out of the ones in the list. And if you dont and have still read the books, then go vote anyway, cause I want to know ^_^^_^

Thanks ^_^

--Kailee

If you want to, leave your age in your review too. I think it would be cool to know about my readers.


End file.
